Until My Final Death
by InLoveWEric
Summary: BOOK TWO of the FATE SERIES. With the Fae Realm secure and in good hands, and the Aula firmly secure and overseeing the Supernatural world, Sookie and Eric turn their attention to rebuilding their newly acquired territory and handling the ups and downs of raising the first two ever hybrid children. What will E/S when they meet the face of their new opposition? I own Nothing.
1. Summary

Until My final Death: The Next installment of the FATE Series. A continuation from An Elegant Death.

With the Fae Realm secure and in good hands, and the Aula firmly secure and overseeing the Supernatural world, Sookie and Eric turn their attention to rebuilding their newly acquired territory and handling the ups and downs of raising the first two ever hybrid children. The closer their oldest strengthens his ties to the bond with his parents and brother, the more and more he is showing that he truly is Eric's son.

With all that they have to do, you would think their plate is full, not to mention the increasing problems facing the European Monarchs. But the problems are no longer staying on the other side of the pond. There are some in the young Monarch's own backyard that would be happy if Vampires were to be eliminated from this earth all together. With the Weres and shifters planning on coming out, this is not a time for increased problems between the humans and Vampires.

What will Eric and Sookie when they meet the face of their new opposition, the Christian Coalition for Moral Acceptance. Unlike the Fellowship of the Sun, the CCMA are not hitting them from a spiritual side and preaching the evils of Vampires from pulpits but by putting fear in places, no government ever wants it, at the top.

Follow our favorite couple as we see who will survive and who will face a final death?


	2. Chapter 1

Until My Final Death - 01

SPOV

"Min Kara," I hear Eric call from the sitting area as he strolls into our bedroom.

I turn to see my King walk through the door and am in awe of the beautiful site in front of me when a few rays of sunshine hit his face as he moves closer. The UV lighting glass we put in while we were away in Dallas and New Orleans was well worth the four extra days that they needed to finish the job. Seeing my Viking in the daylight is something I'll never get enough of.

I'd been going over the luggage and am just checking my train case to make sure everything is in there that I'll need. I know that I can probably get everything I need while we are away but we will be gone for close to three weeks and I'd hate to forget something big.

Eric wasn't pleased to learn that we were going to be rushing through territories but it really couldn't be helped. One, we need to ratify the transfer of territories within the actual territorial lands. Though, The Aula, the Supernatural High Council, offered to accommodate us by having it done somewhere neutral, we declined. Many were still upset with all the land Eric and I would be ruling over and we felt that poking the tiger wouldn't be helpful at this juncture.

Okay, fine. Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada and Isobel, my legs are too freaking long, Queen of New York are not pleased with our territory expansion.

Truth is, I suspect Isobel will not have her throne for long. Of course, I've no idea what the Aula will decided with respect to her involvement with Oklahoma but the King of New England is interested in working with the Aula and us so, my vote is for him. If I have a vote which I don't, but hey, I'm entitled to root for a team.

Felipe is another story. Eric, Keto and Kahil have no idea what his end game is. First they thought it was the territory. Then Eric thought it was me. Now, we aren't so sure. Louisiana on its own wouldn't have benefited Nevada much. Not with all the repairs and reconstruction needed after Katrina. Arkansas wouldn't hold any interest to someone like Felipe. So again, we've no idea what exactly his end game is.

So for now, we want to play nice with everyone, watch and wait.

Patience is really not in my wheel house being so close to the end of my pregnancy but I'm willing to do what needs to be done. Being patient and playing by the rules requires our entourage to travel from area to area for territory ratification.

Besides, Eric needs to see the territories for himself and meet with the Sheriffs and staff in each location. Having them all come to one place would not only be costly but foolish right now. We really don't want to leave half the country without its Vampire authority structure. Not when we have no idea who is conspiring against us.

If I've learned anything with my interactions with Vampires is that someone is always conspiring against us.

When I say us, I mean the Vampire community. I do include myself in that. After all, I am the Queen of the Southern Territories and am about to give birth to the first ever Vampire hybrid. Not to mention that our adopted son is not only tied into our blood bond but is part Fae, Dae and Handmaiden. Oh, and the doctor believes that he is some type of Were animal but we haven't seen any signs of that yet. Oh, and I've been told that we should be on the lookout for Sander to start exhibiting Vampire tendencies or one of my powers. With his combination of powers, Eric seems to think he will develop fangs at some point that are similar to mine.

I'm really not sure how we will explain that but Eric thinks we should prepare for anything when it comes to our son.

Yeah, when I say that we are part of the Vampire community, I should just say we are the Supernatural community all rolled into a neat little package.

Which is the second reason for our rushed tour of our new territory. I'm due to give birth in the next two months though Rohl - our Borok nanny, Dr. Ludwig - our doctor, and Her Grace, the Ancient Pythoness - a very powerful Seer and head of the Aula have all said they suspect the child to come early.

From the way he's been growing the past month, I'd have to agree with them.

"Yes, honey?" I ask as he walks in and sees what I'm doing.

"Min Kara," he says looking up from what he was reading, "you shouldn't be up."

"UHHH," we hear and turn to the little cherub who is seated in the middle of our bed playing with his newest stuffed animal. A blue bear he received from Cleo, Eric's Vampire Mother, before she left yesterday to meet up with Godric, Eric's Maker and who I think of as his father.

Vampire father and mother is a weird concept and one that doesn't always fit with maker and child, but it does with Godric and Cleo. Even though neither of them look old enough to drive, never mind be parents. But I dare say that Godric is several thousand years old. I'm not certain how old Cleo is but I'd suspect she's not much younger. The concept of them being parent to Eric and his Vampire brother Tomas as well as grandparents to Sander just feels right.

"Hello my little one," Eric beams at his son. "Did Babika (grandmother) give you a new toy to play with while she is away?"

"AHHH," Sander says holding up the toy for Eric to see.

I can't help but smile at our son. He has come so far in the past two months. Though, still small for his age of ten months, looking more like five, he's filled out quite a bit. His cheeks are chubby and rosy; his eyes gleam with the same crystal clear sky blue as Eric's.

I can't get over how much Sander looks like my husband. Oh sure, he was a little blonde hair beauty with big blue eyes when he first came to us. But it was almost overnight that he started to take on some of his father's features. The doctor and my trusted handmaiden, Vivi assured me that this was part of the bond we share with him now. Vivi had said that it was the way of the Goddess. So that all would know that he was a part of us. It calmed me that not only are we bonded metaphysically but that he physically started to bond with us as well. The problem is going to be explaining it to the Human masses. Those who neither care about nor understand metaphysics and the magic that surrounds and encompasses the world.

Sander turns back to looking at his little blue bear. Having a conversation with it in squeaks and babbles that only a child would understand.

"She gave that to him before she left last night," I say. "Cleo wanted him to have something soft."

"She has filled his room with _somethings_ soft," Eric huffs. "I love her, but Cleo needs to spend some time with her mate so she is not always with him," he motions to the baby.

"Oh come on," I say with a laugh. "Sander absolutely adores her. I think it is wonderful that she is so connected to him. I loved being close to Gran. He," I say and put my hand on my belly, "and this one will benefit from multiple generations around them."

"I know," he says and wraps his hands around me and kisses my check.

We watch as Sander leans to one side and is attempting to get onto all fours. He started doing that just the other day.

"I think he will be crawling before long," I say with a sigh.

Eric knows that I really don't want Sander to grow so fast. I know that he's closer to being a year old but he looks so much younger and I just got him.

"Don't worry, Min Kara," he says putting his hand on my belly. "This one will be here soon and will be little for a while."

I smile at him as he sends emotions to me and the babies.

"Ah Ba," Sander says looking up at us with a toothless smile at the same time that his brother kicks.

Sander's eyes go wide and he smiles even wider. "Ah Ba," he says looking not at me but at my belly.

Recently, the boys have been very aware of one another. When Sander gets active, so does the one inside me. It is very funny to watch. I just hope that when he is born, the boys are still as happy to have one another as they are now.

"Do you feel your brother, min lilla unga (my little cub)," Eric says and goes to pick up the baby.

"Ahhh," he coos, dropping his little bear for the chance to be in his father's arms.

In one swift motion, Eric picks up the baby, moves the train case and guides me to sit.

"Eric I'm fine," I say to him. "I was just checking to make sure everything is in there," I point to the case.

"And I'm sure between Bri and Amelia, everything is sorted," he says moving me closer to him. "We are going to be very busy the next few weeks. I want you to rest when you can."

"I have been," I say. "I've barely gone out the past month."

It's true.

We were in New Orleans just after we finished in Dallas. Our trip was extended there to two weeks since there was so much to do.

The house I chose from the late Queen's massive real estate holdings is lovely but Sophie Ann left us such a huge mess to clean up that I didn't get much time to enjoy it. There were people to meet with, properties to sort out, and Human officials to meet. Oh yeah, and not to mention that both Eric and I had our Coronation. I thought it actually quite redundant to still have the ceremony considering all that had happened the week prior. Pretty much every monarch was in attendance in Dallas so they all knew what and who Eric and I are. But rules are rules, I guess.

We did insist that the whole affair be smaller than what was initially intended. The fallout from Dallas and the riots had still not been sorted out and I for one didn't want to give Newlin or his cronies anything or anyone else to target.

The event still took place at the monastery but the invitation list was limited to Louisiana and Arkansas Sheriffs, local Vampire residents and several key Human officials. The Reception was low key and sedate compared to what was originally planned and several of the events both Human and Supe were canceled due to the concern that the Fellowship or those affiliating with them would be incited again.

That didn't mean that we were running and hiding. No. Eric felt that giving the Human masses time to cool down and assess the situation was prudent. Besides, though Newlin had been taken into custody at the riots, many of his fellow members were not. The Human authorities also had no clue who else in the church and elsewhere had been involved with the riots.

No one wanted to take any chances. The Vampires and other Supes could handle themselves but no one wanted the various forms of Vampire justice to end up as a sound-bite on the seven o'clock news.

That also meant that the Halloween Gala that we intended to have was also canceled. The club was still open that night, we were full to capacity but we decided against making it a grandiose affair.

Eric was greatly disappointed with that decision but everyone from Keto and Kahil to Alcide and I, all agreed that it was just too risky and most of the Monarchs weren't ready to all be in one place again any time soon. Besides, with all the time we spent in New Orleans and all the work that still needed to be done, it freed us to concentrate on our long term game plan. There would be time enough in the future for large galas and socializing.

I heard Eric and Keto talking just this morning. Apparently, many of the European and African Monarchs are still in the Americas. I guess they are waiting on the Aula to make some decisions before the leave. The ones that have returned to their own territories have left advisors here to act on their behalf. I've got a strong feeling that with everything going on over in Europe, many will abdicate their positions and request to stay in the Americas permanently. In fact, if things don't change soon, I fear that we will have a Vampire and other Supe migration to the Americas larger than any this country has ever seen.

So other than New Orleans and a quick trip to Little Rock to check on things there, a few trips to the club and one trip to Fangtasia to read some of Eric's newer employees, I've been home. Not that I mind. I've got everything that I could possibly need right here. But still, it isn't like I've been overdoing it.

"I know you have been staying close to home of late, Min Kara," Eric says and kisses my temple. "But the next two weeks are going to be hectic and I want you to be as calm and as comfortable as possible."

I look up at him. "What is it?" I say feeling something in the bond akin to discomfort or hesitation. There is something that Eric isn't telling me and he's concerned how I'll take it.

"Has Amelia gone over the schedule with you for the next few days?" he asks.

I nod. "She was in early this morning," I say. "Why? What's up?"

"You are aware of the interviews they wish you to give?"

When he says they, he means the Aula and the AVL, American Vampire League. Both are encouraging me to meet with the Human news people. I'm not quite certain how much the Human masses should know about the Vampire hierarchy but they do want to me to present myself as the face of the Vampires. Though Nan is quick witted and all business, I guess I'm going to play the softer side.

I'm the first non-Vampire Queen and its public knowledge.

I nod. "I know. We put off the GMA interview after the riots. They were at the Coronation and I think I spoke to a few reporters but we decided that I shouldn't have a sit down until the Aula had solidified its charter and got up and running. Amelia said that woman Meredith Vera wants an interview as well. We are trying to make that happen within the next few days. Why?"

"Keto has informed me that there has been a leak to the Human press regarding your pregnancy," he says.

"Well Eric," I laugh. "It's not like I can hide it any longer," I wave my hand in front of me. "Your son isn't about to be camouflaged by a belt."

"Yes," he says. "My son is getting big and strong thanks to his mother," he looks at Sander. "Both of my sons are getting big and strong because of the love and care of their mother."

"Ah, MAAA," Sander squeals reaching out to me. I kiss his little fingers and he giggles.

"What has you worried?" I ask turning my attention back to him. "We knew that the baby was going to come out. I mean we are going to be moving from area to area in the next few weeks. We will be meeting with the Human government as well. I'm sure that everyone is going to want to have their picture taken with the big bad Vampire King," I kiss the underside of this chin.

"Yes and his beautiful family," he says returning my kiss and then dropping one on the top of Sander's head.

"Yeah so, between that and all the appearances and events scheduled throughout the holidays there is no way we would be able to hide any of this," I wave again. "Seriously, Eric, the way I hear it, we are kind of big news ever since our marriage was announced."

I haven't seen any but I've heard in the guard's minds that a day doesn't go by that something isn't written in the tabloids or on a news blog about Eric and I. Apparently, everyone wants to know about the Vampire King and his pretty little wife.

I swear, don't these people have anything better to do?

"Yes," he says. "According to our intelligence, there have been rumors coming out of the CMMA camp."

"What does the Christian Coalition for Moral Acceptance have to say about us now?" I roll my eyes.

"Sookie," he says. "From what we can determine, the CCMA is aware of not only Sander but this one as well," he says softly placing a hand on my belly.

Caleb POV

"Any news?" I ask walking into the lab.

Desmond Strickland doesn't even turn to look at me. From his profile I can see his one eye is still patched from the attack he endured just a month ago. The black leather patch doesn't exactly cover the scar that mars half his face now. It's really more for other's benefits now than his own. Attempts were made to restore his eye, but the damage was too extensive. Even using Vampire blood didn't heal everything. The empty socket could be either closed or an artificial eye be put in at a later date but for now, he is stuck with what he has.

The scars should have healed by now. Ample amounts of Vampire blood was used from our stores. But even at the age that it was, the blood didn't do much. I refused to allow him to ingest it and one of the other techs suggested administering it topically.

Though it did help some, the scars took up the whole side of his face. Not angry and red as they had been, all the Vampire blood seemed to do was speed the process of decreasing the amount of scaring he'd have. Which if this is significantly better, I am afraid to think about what it would have looked like if we made him heal humanly.

He lost his eye when attempting to subdue two newly risen Vampires. The other two techswith him didn't make it out of the room alive. They did however, keep the two Vampires busy while Strickland was pulled out.

It was a mistake to go in there but everyone thought that it would be safe. The Vampires weren't expected to rise so early. By all accounts we had been told that the transformation from Human to Vampire takes three days to complete. These two creatures did it in a day and a half. No one was prepared for that. They awoke feral and attacked within seconds of their vitals coming on line.

Strickland was lucky that he made it out of that room alive. Hell, we were all lucky. If we lose him, God knows what will happen to this project. Desmond has three years invested in this research. I don't think any of the other doctors or researchers on staff know half of what he does.

"Nothing," Desmond says answering my original question. "I've no idea why we keep losing these Vampires."

In the last two months, most of all the Vampires we've made, have expired. Some have killed themselves upon rising. Some have been so feral that we've had to put them down. While others starved themselves; refusing the bagged blood and plasma offered. I'm not sure how they did it, but we were not even able to administer the blood through a vein while they lay dead. It would seem that they willed their veins to close. No one can explain it. Not even Desmond.

We have three out of the thirty that we bred still alive and none of them are garnering the results we anticipated. This is totally unacceptable. We are in need of results and we need them fast.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Desmond motions with his head to the secure section of the facility.

By her, he means our honored guest.

"My report this morning says that would be a waste of time," I say. "She isn't being agreeable of late," I say with a huff.

After our first encounter with her, things went from bad to worse.

Our guest made a deal with the freaking baby kissers in DC. Why and with whom, I've no idea. I was told that they had a willing donor for me and that the creature agreed to assist us with siring fifty new vampires. There were some stipulations, however. The powers that be were most agreeable to its demands but there was no way I was going to give in to them.

The Vampire wanted to choose who it turned. I refuse to call it siring because once these creatures were turned, they would be my creations and no one elses.

If we agreed to allowing it to pick the Humans, it would willing turn them over the course of three years. Our guest indicated that it would take that long to train and get the Vampires under control.

It wanted a secure facility in the mountains of northern America to accomplish this task. The demands were that they receive a state of the art, light tight housing for the creature and the newly made Vampires. It also wanted a lab set up for its continued research as well. In turn, the creature would allow us to use the newly turned as test subject for no more than a year. Then the Vampires would be allowed to leave and live their lives.

Live, that makes me laugh. These things don't live, they exist.

The creature was under the impression that it was here to collaborate with us. To assist us in understanding how Vampires are created. What animates a Vampire and what exactly sparks them back into life. They had appealed to its need to find this out and also how Vampire blood could assist in such things as healing and curing diseases; both Human and other kinds.

It would seem that it was, after all, a scientist in its own right and had spent the better part of the last century studying such things. Before the reveal of Vampires, this creature worked under the guise of a researcher of blood borne illnesses. Since most of the work for these things was performed in isolation labs, no one realized that the creature only worked nights.

How a Vampire could do research on blood, no less, is still curious to me. Apparently, it is quite smart and has several degrees. How it received degrees while being around so many Humans is beyond me.

There is no way it has that kind of control.

Again, I have to laugh when I hear people like Desmond refer to the creature as a she or her. She is not a she. It is a thing. A thing that needs to be tamed, controlled and eventually eviscerated. The whole lot of them are unholy and intolerable. They have made a deal with the universe that should have never been offered. Point blank, these creatures defy logic. They shouldn't exist.

Our guest has proven to be most willful and problematic. It refused to turn the first group that we brought in. Evidently, the Humans we chose were not up to its standards. Like it has any right to have standards.

"None of these," it waved its long, slender hand at the group, "deserve the gift of my blood."

We lost several of the first group when we tried to tempt it to feed on them by making them bleed. The creature actually sat on the table and smiled at us as we all watched the first five bleed out onto the floor.

After that, we decided to change tactics. We waited for it to die for the day and took its blood.

Then it was just a matter of artificially facilitating the change of a person into a Vampire. It took several dozen trials to get the process dialed in. This last batch, changed just a week ago,were the first semi-successful attempt. Until the recent disasters.

"I told you," Desmond says turning so he can look at me with his good eye. "The Vampires need a connection to their maker. Everything we've learned about them says that the bond between maker and child is stronger than anything. It isn't clinical. We can't manufacture it."

"Of course it's clinical," I say to him. "It is a chemical change that occurs in the body. We already know the how."

"But we don't know the why," Desmond says dropping the vial he has in his hand and moving off his chair.

"We don't need the why," I say to him. "We need to learn how they work and what we need to do to destroy them."

"You put a stake through their heart," he growls. "That's how you destroy them. What we need to know is how the chemical reaction works. We know the how of the blood changing but we don't know the why. We've already seen with some of the test subjects that they don't change. Their bodies don't go through the transformation regardless of how much of the Vampire blood they ingest. Why do some Humans change and some don't?"

"Strickland," I say with a warning in my voice. "We don't have time for this."

"Well then we know how a Vampire is changed but we don't know why there is a connection? We've heard that some Humans form a connection to a Vampire when they've consumed massive quantities of the Vampire's blood. But that connection isn't the same. How does the connection work from maker to child?"

"Stop calling those things children. They aren't born, they are made," I growl at him.

He growls right back at me taking me a little off guard.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

He has been increasingly irritable since I returned from my latest trip to the capital.

"Nothing is wrong with me," he turns around and heads back to his seat.

I place my hand on his shoulder to stop him. But before I can ask him anything else, he spins on me and pushes me into the wall, hard.

"What the…." I look at him in shock.

"Stay the fuck away from me," he shouts at me.

"Desmond," I say moving closer to him.

He shakes his head before moving to the other side of the room. Quickly he grabs his coat and races out the door. Before I can get over my shock and go after him, I hear the door at the end of the hall slam shut.

I pick up the wall phone, dialing the security station.

"Security, 388," the guard says.

"Dr. Strickland," I say to him. "When did he check in this morning?"

"Sir, I will need an authorization code for that information."

"Whitaker, 030115," I give him my name and authorization number.

"Sir," he says again. "One moment."

I look around the room. There are empty coffee cups littered on several surfaces. It looks like there is several days of takeout containers in the trash as well. A sweater by the desk in the corner and about a dozen soda bottles in the recycling bin.

By all accounts, Strickland has been working nonstop since I've been gone.

"Sir," the guard says. "Dr. Strickland checked in at 05:45 central standard time on November 23rd."

I look at my watch.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Sir," he says. "The system indicates that Dr. Strickland swiped in at Security check point Alpha Charlie at 05:30. He then checked in with security desk 301 and proceeded to key into the lab at 05:58am on the same day. There are many key entries to the lab but no swipe out of the facility."

"That's impossible," I say to him. "Son, that was over three weeks ago. Are you telling me that Dr. Strickland hasn't left the facility in three weeks?"

"Sir, to my knowledge he has not," he says to me.

This is insane. Not only has he not left the building but the twenty third was three weeks after he was attacked.

"What security desk has he checked out of today?" I ask.

"Sir, Dr. Strickland is currently still in the facility," he says.

I hang up the phone and just stare into the back wall that's made of glass. I see my reflection and the outline of the room behind me. I can't understand why Desmond hasn't left the labs. I don't know much about his home life, but he must have a home. I think he spoke about a sister? I will have to look up his file. Something is wrong here. Has he been working that hard? Could that be it? Is that why he's so stressed?

If we weren't in need of results and fast, I'd give him a vacation. But as it stands now, the government is ready to pull the plug on this venture if we don't show them results and fast.

Sighing, I am about to turn and leave the lab when I see a reflection of someone that looks to be standing in the hall.

"What the…" I turn quickly but the person is gone.

"No," I say and run to the door. Pulling it open, I scan the corridor.

It's empty.

"What the fuck?" I ask.

There is no way I saw what I thought I saw.

Running down the hall, I turn the corner and let myself into the secure area of the building.

There is screaming and shouting from several of the rooms. I actually hear several creatures banging on the walls and screaming when they feel the burn of the silver under the paint.

I disregard these tantrums of these other creatures and make my way to the room at the end of the hall. Keying in the security code, I make my way into the observation room and move over to the window.

Seated on the bed curled up like a cat is our honored guest.

I watch as her eyes move away from the book she's reading and move toward the window. She breathes in deeply and smiles. Unfurling herself to stand she moves over to the side of the room I'm observing her from.

"Welcome home darling," she says with a wicked little smile.

Her eyes are glistening. Her cheeks are full and her coloring is not as gray as it was when I left.

I hit the button on the console.

"You fed," I say to her.

She puts her fingers to her lips and smirks again.

"Who gave you blood?" I ask.

She shakes her head and makes a shushing sound.

"That would be telling," she says.

I want to ask her more questions but my phone begins to ring.

"Ring, ring, darling," she says with a smirk.

Pulling my phone out, I look at the number. "What?" I say answering the caller.

"Mr. Whitaker," he says. "There has been an interesting development here at the CCMA that we thought you would be interested in."

"What does Dexter want now?" I ask. "We gave him the green light to move forward. What the hell else does he want?"

"Dr. Miles didn't instruct me to call you, Sir, but I thought you should know what we have just uncovered. It would appear. Well, I'm not sure how but…" he says to me.

"Boy," I growl. "I've no time for this. If this is something I need to know, then tell me. Otherwise get off my phone."

"Well," he sighs. "You told me that if anything interesting or concerning about the Vampires came across my desk, I should call you."

I close my eyes. I sent this child into the CCMA to keep an eye on things for me. He was quickly put into the position of Dexter's assistant and would see everything that came across his desk. Simon Parker is a quiet assuming boy that Dexter wouldn't think twice about. Since he came highly recommended from that Christian University in Virginia, Dexter took a liking to him before he even met him.

Simon hadn't been able to relay much to me in the last month but the CCMA was only now presenting its public face. I would suspect more information would be coming my way.

Though if he doesn't make this call quick, I might have to rethink his position and usefulness to me.

"I'm really not sure how this could be true but I was talking to someone waiting to speak with Dr. Miles. Sir, I thought you may want to know that it's being reported that that Vampire Queen has a child."

"We know that you idiot," I say to him. "Miles is supposed to be working with the lawyers to get the kid away from her and the Vampire. Evidently it was a closed private adoption."

We knew about that baby before we got rid of Newlin. But when our lawyers, or should I say, Miles' lawyers looked into it, they couldn't find anything to get the kid away from that bitch and her undead husband. Evidently, there aren't any laws on the books prohibiting a Vampire from adopting a child.

Don't these fools see what's right in their faces? A Vampire with a baby. God only knows what hell that child has experienced so far.

"No," he says. "Um, well there is a rumor that, well."

"Spill it boy," I growl still looking at the thing on the other side of the glass.

She is moving her finger over her lips and looking right where I am. She couldn't possibly see me but it sure feels like she does.

"The thing is," he sighs. "Sir, this guy, he says that Mrs. Northman is pregnant."

"WHAT?" I yell.

The thing stops her ministration. She may not be able to see me but she sure can hear me.

"Sir, there is a rumor that Mrs. Northman is pregnant, with the Vampire's baby."

"Impossible," I say softly still looking at the thing.

I watch her smile change. It turns into something more of a smile can be more or less. This smile looks real. Like you'd see on any woman who has gotten news that was pleasant to them.

Her lips move and I swear she mouths the words _At Last._

SPOV

"How could they know that?" I ask him. Fear fills me thinking that they know about our baby.

"I don't know," Eric shakes his head sending me calm and comfort. "Please, Sookie," he says and pulls me close. "You must stay calm for the children."

When I hear Sander wimper and look to see his bottom lip wobbling, I know that my feelings are not only being felt by Eric by him as well.

I close my eyes and will my emotions to calm. When I open them again, I look at Sander who seems to have calmed as well but still looks from Eric and I with worry.

"It is alright, little one," Eric says rubbing the baby's back.

We both send him love and slowly we feel him calming as well.

"What do you know?" I ask Eric.

"We haven't confirmed or denied anything since Dallas but there were a lot of creatures at the event, Sookie. Some were Human. Word is spreading."

"Well," I sigh. "Just showing up to the interviews I'd be confirming our little bundle of joy," I smile at Sander who is now trying to get his entire fist into his mouth. "Both our bundles." I tickle his belly and he giggles.

"Do we have any idea what the CCMA is going to say?" I ask him.

"I would suspect a great many things," he kisses the side of Sanders head. "I understand from Cataliades that they are pursuing their complaint again regarding the adoption."

"Eric, they can't," I say looking up into his eyes.

"It's a moot point, Min Kara," he says. "The adoption was closed and the last three judges that the church has approached about the topic have denied the claim that the adoption is invalid. My fear is that they will begin to put out half-truths that will upset you."

"Like telling the masses you haven't been in contact with Louisiana's Governor?" I ask.

I was fuming when that man Miles started spewing his lies on public television. I mean the fact is that Eric has contacted the state house of all our territories. Many of them already knew about the transfer of control. We have only received slight resistance from Oklahoma of all places. I would have thought Missouri would have been more concerned with Vampires. But the per capita Vampire to Human ratio is very small in both areas. The concentration of our creatures are in the old Texas area, Mississippi and Louisiana. Alabama seems to have a great deal of Weres but they have been playing nice, so far.

"They are being quiet though," I say. "Other than that interview after Steve Newlin was convicted, they haven't been out in the public yet."

"Indeed," Eric shakes his head. "They seem to be using a different tactic. Appealing to the equality of Humans versus the evil of Vampires. Zealots screaming from the rooftops pose threats but most sane Humans would disregard them. This Miles person may prove to be more dangerous to us. I want you to be careful when you are out without me."

I'm not sure that will be a problem. Eric is rarely away from us these days. He's only had to go down for the day twice since he started staying awake two months ago. Both times it was the day of the new moon. But still, he hasn't made it public knowledge that he is now, by all accounts, a day walker. He has been using me, Keto and other staff members to forge daytime conversations and interactions. Even most of the staff has not seen him up and about considering he has been confining himself to our suite and the panic room which is quickly becoming his daytime office and command center. There has been talk to connecting our Panic room to the safe rooms in the outbuildings or building another command center on the back side of the property with a passage way for Eric to get around. He still hasn't attempted to go out in the sun and we would hate for the wrong people to find out that he is up during the day. Right now, this has been working but I suspect that while we are away there will be some sort of construction going on to give him move freedom to move about.

Eric is always three steps ahead of everyone. I'm sure he has a plan of attack now that it appears that his resting pattern is confirmed.

"We will keep to the guards Eric," I say to him. "Don't you worry."

"Sir," I hear someone call from the door.

"Yes Jacobs?" Eric turns to see the creature by the door.

Mr. Valice Jacobs is Eric's Valet and aid. Bobby passed away in his sleep a month ago. No one, not even he knew that he was having heart problems. A heart attack in his sleep, they had said. It was quick and I understand from Eric that he was in no pain.

It saddens me because I knew that Bobby was loyal to Eric and wanted to be turned. But by the time they found him, it was way too late for that. We placed him to rest according to his last Will he had left with Eric. He had no family but Bobby had requested that any money or assets he had were turned over to Eric.

Bobby didn't have much in the way of personal possessions but had amassed a considerable amount of savings. Eric placed the money in the New Orleans reconstruction fund in Bobby's name.

Apparently, that is where Bobby was born and Eric thought he'd be pleased that his money was going to help his birth place.

Eric had already had Sally May and Alcide put out feelers for a Butler, a Kitchen assistant and a Valet before Bobby's passing. Jacobs came highly recommend and was hired after a complete background check from Keto. It didn't hurt that Jacobs isn't Human but can and does blend in.

He is a Hobgoblin actually. He moved to this realm not soon after my great-grandmother was murdered. He has worked in service as they say since well before her death. Jacobs has worked for several high profile Vampires during his service and was sent to us from the King of Colorado. Eric trusted that the creature was not sent to spy on us and Keto confirmed that he was loyal and that he would serve Eric well.

I actually think that my great-aunt Aslin, Queen of the Fae, contacted him and let him know that we could use him.

He isn't like other Faeries. He doesn't have the smell of the Fae. He can't teleport or have any other powers. What I've learned is that skills like teleportation and telekinesis are gifts given to the Royal Families. Hobgoblins aren't part of that group.

"Miss Bri has informed me that the cars will be loaded for your departure at dusk. The plane is waiting in the hanger and the ground crew in Dallas is on standby."

"Thank you Jacobs," Eric says with a nod. "Please see if Keto has the rest of the files we will need for the first leg of the trip."

"Very good, Sire," he says with a slight bow and turns to leave the room.

I smile at Eric. "He is working out well."

"He is efficient at what he does," Eric says.

I shake my head a little. I honestly don't think Eric will truly be comfortable having a Fae being in the house other than me and the babies. With what happened with Niall, I can't say I blame him. But Jacobs checked out and even received a recommendation from Aslin. Evidently, Jacobs used to work with her uncles after Susanna, my great-grandmother, married Niall. Jacobs didn't particularly like Niall and requested to be transferred to another family home.

Jacobs not liking Niall gave him a point in my book.

"Are we ready?" I hear Amelia say as she comes in.

I nod getting up and closing the train case. Three guards come in to take our luggage down while Amelia grabs my laptop off the side table and places it in her bag.

I'd decided to wear a simple light pink nursing dress and a pair of kitten heels since the trip was only us going from one point to another. No one was meeting us at the airport and we weren't going to any events. My schedule, thank goodness, wouldn't start until tomorrow.

Eric waited for me at the door holding the baby.

"Do we have everything?" I ask looking around.

I turn to see the bear and turn to get it.

"BA," Sander says and claps his hands.

In a blink, the bear is off the bed and in his little hands.

"Eric," I point to the baby. "Did he just…."

"It would appear our little one is learning to do more than sit up by himself."

"But he just," I point to the bed and then to him.

"Sookie," Amelia says smiling at me. "You knew he'd have a few powers."

"Yeah," I say pointing to the bed and back to him.

"Sookie," Eric says moving closer to me. "It's okay."

"How am I going to explain a child that is telekinetic?" I ask.

"We will teach him only to do these things around the family," Amelia says.

"Sander," Eric says and Sander turns to look at him. "You must only call things to you when we are with family."

"BA," he says holding the bear closer to his chest. I get the distinct feeling of want from him.

Not the kind of want when he's hungry. Just that he wanted his toy.

"Yes, I know," Eric says. "I know you wanted your bear. But we don't do that when we are not with Momma and Daddy."

"Ah Bah," Sander places a hand on his father's cheek.

"Yes, baby," I say coming closer to them. "That is your daddy."

Love and comfort flows from Sander to his father.

"MMMMMaaaa," he says looking at me.

"Yes, baby," I say smiling at him. "I'm your Momma."

"BA," he says holding the bear up to show us.

"And your bear," I laugh.

Shaking my head, I look at Eric. We have too much to think on right now. I'll think about how to control a telekinetic child later.

Dexter Miles POV

"This is accurate?" I ask the man standing in front of me. "You have no other information regarding this? Has it been verified? Doctor's notes, people who work with her, anything?"

"That's all we could get," the man, Kevin, I believe his name is says motioning to the paper in front of me. I've only met him once before.

"I only saw Sookie with the baby that one time we went to talk to her at the club and I went right to see…" he stops talking for a moment. "Well, that night I met you, remember?" he nods as if he's answering his own question.

It's rather unavoidable. The treatments and reconditioning sometimes has a bit of an adverse effect on the brain. Especially with older people. Children, there appears to be no side effects whatsoever. Perhaps it has to do with the openness of the brain. Or perhaps it's because children are indeed a gift from God and open to believing what you want them to believe.

But any adults we have used the treatments on have had some memory and cognitive issues as a result.

But unfortunately we really had no other choice. Kevin was asking too many questions. He was trying to find any information he could about the disappearance of Arlene Fowler. Even with all the road blocks we put up and dead ends we created, Kevin was insistent that he find out all he could about Arlene, her life and what happened to her.

You would think knowing that the woman died would have put an end to it. But Kevin was determined to find her children.

The problem was, the children weren't lost. They had been found. Reborn into a new, better more stable life.

Kevin needed to be convinced of that and though I am hesitant to administer the treatment to adults after what we had saw what it did to not only Arlene's mind but the mind of Steve Newlin, his actions and persistence left us no choice.

I do regret what happen to Newlin most of all. His reaction and subsequent deterioration was so quick. But then again, we had no idea of the correct dosage to be the most affective.

Thank heaven and God himself for showing us constraint where the children were concerned.

They appear to be fine and have shown no adverse affects.

"So, no information about where this child she is carrying came from?" I ask. "What about the other one? Any other news on that one?"

"No," he shakes his head. "The adoption was private. I can't get any information and anyone I know that is around Sookie isn't going to talk to me."

"But she is pregnant?" I ask him. "You know firsthand that she is with child?"

"I didn't talk to her," he shakes his head again. "After how I talked to Sookie during the questioning about her brother I'm not welcome in the club. But I still do surveillance on the place. Bud don't like it much but I don't care," he shrugs. "They can't stop me from checking out who is coming in and out of that place. I ain't trespassing and I'm doing it on my own time."

"So you have seen her?" I ask.

Kevin nods. "They, that Vamp of hers and Sookie came to the club about a week ago. It was early and the place wasn't open yet. He helped her out of the car and that whole lot of them went into the building. I almost missed it, Dr. Miles. She turned slightly to get something from a bag and I saw the bump. That is no watermelon she was hiding under her shirt, I can tell you that," he says point to the folder with about a half a dozen pictures in it."

"Indeed," I say sitting down and taking off my glasses. "But this is impossible," I say. "Vampires do not reproduce."

"Well then that Vamp is okay with her stepping out. Cause she is pregnant."

"Two children," I sigh. "Their poor souls. What is this world coming to?"

What has the world come to when a deamon loving creature like this Sookie Northman has two children and my good loving, tender wife is left barren. Indeed the world is a cruel and ugly place.

"Dear," I hear from the door. "The children wanted to see you before they went to their bible study."

I look at the clock. Yes, Wednesday is bible study day and my wife goes to a women's group while waiting for them.

"Of course," I smile and stand.

Kevin stands too.

"Ma'am," He says nodding and smiling at her.

"Dear," I say. "This is Kevin Pryor. He is a deputy in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Kevin, this is my wife Esther Miles. And these," I open my arms to welcome the children, "are our children - Elizabeth and Caleb."

I see the worry on Esther face. This is a test for both the children and Deputy Pryor.

"Ma'am," he says again to my wife and then looks at the children.

A strange look of confusion comes over his face but then he smiles at them. "Nice to meet ya," he says with a nod. "You two have a fine family."

I thank him and my wife smiles.

"We won't be late," she says and steers the children toward the door.

"Be good for your mother," I say to them.

"Yes sir," they say in unison before leaving with their mother.

I assured Esther that the children would be fine after their treatments but she was concerned that others would recognize the children. It was on her assistance that I moved our base of operation from Louisiana to Virginia. I agreed.

For one, it would appease my wife. For another because it was close to DC and the direction we were taking this newly founded coalition, the proximity to the senate would be beneficial.

I look at the man in front of me and smile slightly. He didn't recognize the children as expected. But then again, Kevin, had been in treatments for some time.

The beauty of the treatment is that we can focus on a moment in time on where to change or alter memory and perception. Hence, Kevin remembering Sookie Stackhouse and not the children. He remembered meeting me at Arlene's but that would be it for about a month. Then he remembered us asking about Sookie and if he could find out information on her.

It was indeed a subconscious implant that made him sit outside the heathen den in Bon Temp. It will also be what causes this nice young man to suddenly want to move to Canada. Not remembering any assistance or information he has given us.

That will be the treatment tomorrow. Hopefully his mind will stay intact. If it doesn't, I will send him to Whitaker to help with his project.

Either way, the problem will be corrected.

"I best be getting back," Kevin stands and smiles at me.

"Where are you going, Kevin?" I ask him.

"It's getting late and I …"

"Yes but Time is an illusion," I say to him.

His face turns slack and his eyes look unfocused.

"Where are you going, Kevin?" I ask.

"To," he swallows. "To the facility," he says softly.

"That is correct," I pick up my phone and dial a number.

"Yes," the person says.

"He's ready," I say.

"We are right outside," he says and hangs up.

"Come," I say to Kevin and motion him to the door. "They are waiting for you."

He nods and allows me to guide him to the door. Once I open it, two men are standing there and I release Kevin into their capable hands.

One of the men takes Kevin and heads to the car while the other hangs back a moment.

"Something to say?" I ask.

He looks at me and then to Kevin.

"Damn shame," he says shaking his head.

"Yes," I say as I close the door.

It is a shame. But unfortunately sometimes the ends justify the means. No matter how hard it is.

Heading back to my den, my phone rings again.

"Hello," I say softly.

"I hear you have some news?" he asks.

"Funny," I say holding up the file. "I just found out myself. Tell me, Caleb how is it you are calling me at this very moment."

"Cut the crap," he growls. "What do you know?"

"It would appear that the Vampire's bride has somehow impregnated herself," I say to him. "I take it since you are calling me asking for information that you were not aware of this situation?"

"How could I be aware?" he asks.

"I thought you were keeping tabs on the situation," I say.

"I can't do it all, Dexter."

"Very well," I say leaning back. "Does Desmond have any theories on how this came about?"

"I don't know," he says.

"He doesn't know?" I ask.

"NO," he yells. "I don't know. I can't find Desmond."

I lean forward. "Explain."

"There isn't anything to explain. He left the lab but security indicates he hasn't left the building. I have them searching video feeds to find him. He's here, we just don't know where."

"This is a problem, Caleb."

"I know, Dexter," he says. "There is something going on here."

"It is your facility. Your project. You promised our friends that you had the whole thing under control."

"Everything is under control," he says.

"Yet you can't find your lead geneticist and you are losing Vampires by the dozen. I did warn you that it would be hard to tame them."

"Now is not the time for I told you so, Dexter. Besides," he huffs. "We are close to finding the answer."

"Well, I suggest you get on with it. Our friends want results or your little project will be shut down. We may need those weapons sooner rather than later. Not to mention that if," I stand and go to the windows, "and it is a big if. If this woman is caring a Vampire child the situation will become exponentially more serious. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, we're fucked," he says.

"Precisely," I say and hang up.

Looking out on my beautiful backyard I can't help but wonder if this is actually true, what will happen to our race. What will happen to our society?

Indeed, I think that Caleb may be right. In this case, at least.


End file.
